daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Addax
Madders At first glance, they may come off as goofy or clumsy, or even striking Revered for their resilience, skill, unique beauty, and strength Adept at knowing their situation and how to master it Extremely talented in one area of life May base a vast majority of their experience, or work their schedule around that forte of theirs. May find themselves surrounded by harsh and difficult people, places, and things Extremely adept at gritting their teeth and bearing it A grounded and logical individual Know what best to do in those situations Able to go for long periods of time without ever seeing something that others consider essential Willing to make these so called sacrifices, because they see little need to go looking for something they don't exactly need May tend to find your happiness in one subject you're particularly well versed in Motivated toward efficiency May find himself literally working better at night May prefer to stay out of the heat May prefer to not take rash or unnecessary action May have patience to wait until a better opportunity comes along Don't say or do things when they don't need to Not above making superficial changes to themselves if the situation calls for it Have a tendency to go through a systematic and scheduled period of change every year Innovative and efficient individual Some people tend to think them lazy or unmotivated upon first meeting them Those who know them better may see them as a laid back and chill individual People may gravitate to them because of their knack with common sense Because they're in periods of being so calm, they may be overlooked for someone more active and flashier They like to hide and disassociate themselves from a problem until it passes. Those with addax daemons may go through periods of motivation and unmotivation, on and off feeling driven and some situation and lazy and disinterested in others Stress is motivating for them, but sometimes in negative ways, especially if they're not adapted and ready to headbutt with the rival problem Sometimes their remarkable adaptions can be a hindrance in the wrong situation Their creative thoughts take time to develop, and they often find themselves being one-upped by quicker individuals This is often puzzling to people, and their best explanation may be that they're more grounded and focused on practical matters They don't like to waste time or energy, and prefer just to stay out of the way of potential competition They're confident in the fact they know their strengths and situation the best out of anybody, and are still resilient even after being almost eliminated But when put under pressure, it might be common that they will work themselves to exhaustion to get things done. They are dependable, in this sense But they're often so dependable and good at what they do that people will take advantage of them and their abilities You may not be much of a common sight anymore, but the loss of you will surely affect even those who prey upon upon you They're highly intelligent, and know where to find the best deals and opportunities They're reputed to lead those who follow them to success They're very well adapted to picking their way through difficult times They tend to gravitate towards people working towards the same goal They may have originally preferred to work in large group, either relishing in their accomplishment as a leader or feeling safe within such a large group of people, but they are also adept at functioning in smaller groups if the situation demands it Males and females are present in the group, and even though they are lead by a dominant male, everyone is equal and has their own place and responsibilities within the group. These groups of theirs are often lead by the oldest or most experienced of the troop. Those following will typically trust that the leader has been around enough to know what to do in a situation. Addax souls will obey the leader's rules if they feel they're worth obeying They may be considered a bit aggressive sometimes, but any hierarchal disputes in the addax family would be more ritualized and their only real intent is to show their opponent that the addax soul is bigger and older and more qualified Both adversaries “stick to their guns” and may be considered hard headed, and the females, unlike some other antelope, are considered just as well equipped as males. Luckily it is speculated that because age is such a prominent factor within the addax groups, fights are not as common as expected. They may be strong and opinionated, but the addax soul may not be as openly pushy as they look; they respect authority The male addax soul may be a bit manipulative and controlling, and may have a tendency to get a bit clingy and obsessive over his crushes But the male addax takes more of an interest in the undertaking of a commitment, or raising a child, even if it wasn't his The male addax follows a female away from the group when she disassociates from the rest of the addax a few days before she gives birth. Because of this, the male addax soul might be considered nosy to the observer, even though his true intentions might lie in protection, or just plain curiosity The addax remains with the female and calf until they reassociate with the herd The female addax soul may be more private when it comes to new ideas and commitments, and only lets the select few in on their underdeveloped and infant ideas and speculations. She may not like not unveil these new commitments until they're more developed and can withstand scrutiny and inspection more efficiently The female addax soul may find she tends to focus her energy all on one commitment as opposed to spreading it out on others They are such amazing individuals that people revere them and look up to them for being so sturdy and beautiful in their own sense The Addax soul has the potential to cooperate and put other matters aside if the situation looks good for them The addax soul may find themselves the target of unwanted attention from a third party, maybe in the sense of something like a creepy crush They're so powerful and such a status symbol that people are attracted to them without really understanding them, and get off on their superficial beauty. When the going gets tough, they are resilient and uncomplaining They're difficult, and sometimes driven, and oftentimes the epitome of cool They're well suited to picking their way through difficult times, and a true survivor Both addax antelope and addax people must be truly remarkable creatures Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z